sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ace (Bob Weir album)
| recorded = January–March 1972 | venue = | studio = Wally Heider Studios, San Francisco; mixed at Alembic Studios, San Francisco | genre = Rock, country, folk | length = | label = Warner Bros., Grateful Dead | producer = "Everyone involved" | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = Kingfish | next_year = 1976 }} | rev2 = Rolling Stone | rev2Score = (mostly positive) }} Ace was the first solo album by Grateful Dead rhythm guitarist Bob Weir, released in 1972. Its origins come from an offer by the Dead's Warner Bros. Records label to have band members cut their own solo records, and it came out the same year as Jerry Garcia's Garcia and Mickey Hart's Rolling Thunder. However, in the case of Ace, Weir's backing band was the Dead itself (minus Ron "Pigpen" McKernan), and all songs except "Walk in the Sunshine" became concert staples of the Dead. The album is essentially a Grateful Dead recording in everything but name. In fact "Mexicali Blues" later appeared on the Grateful Dead album Skeletons from the Closet, and "One More Saturday Night" was first issued as a European single, in the guise of "Grateful Dead with Bobby Ace", to promote the band's then-imminent Europe '72 tour.The Grateful Dead: "One More Saturday Night" at Discogs. Retrieved February 25, 2016. Likewise, a live version of "Playing in the Band" had been released the previous year on Grateful Dead, having already been added to the band's repertoire. Dead bassist Phil Lesh explained "One by one we sidled into the studio, saying things like 'Bob, I really like that tune got a bass player for it yet?' or 'Hey Bob, need some keyboards on that ballad?' Drawn in by the new songs, we eventually assembled the whole band (minus Pig, who was still trying to regain his health) at Wally Heider’s studio and finished the album in a burst of enthusiasm. Bob’s songwriting had taken a great leap forward". Versions of "Greatest Story Ever Told" and "Playing in the Band" also appear on percussionist Mickey Hart's Rolling Thunder, as "The Pump Song" and "The Main Ten", respectively, both of which were also sung by Weir. The album initiated Weir's writing partnership with his old schoolmate from Wyoming, John Barlow, as lyricist. Track listing ;Side one #"Greatest Story Ever Told" (Bob Weir, Robert Hunter, Mickey Hart) – 3:43 #"Black-Throated Wind" (Weir and John Perry Barlow) – 5:42 #"Walk in the Sunshine" (Weir and Barlow) – 3:05 #"Playing in the Band" (Weir, Hunter, Hart) – 7:38 ;Side two # "Looks Like Rain" (Weir and Barlow) – 6:12 #"Mexicali Blues" (Weir and Barlow) – 3:28 #"One More Saturday Night" (Weir) – 4:31 #"Cassidy" (Weir and Barlow) – 3:41 Personnel *Bob Weir – lead vocals, electric and acoustic guitars, production *Jerry Garcia – lead guitar, production; pedal steel guitar on "Looks Like Rain", backup vocals on "Greatest Story Ever Told" *Keith Godchaux – piano, organ, production *Bill Kreutzmann – drums, percussion, production *Phil Lesh – bass guitar, production; backup vocals on "Mexicali Blues" ;Additional personnel *Ed Bogus – string arrangement on "Looks Like Rain" *Snooky Flowers, Luis Gasca and The Space Rangers – horns on "Black-Throated Wind", "Mexicali Blues" and "One More Saturday Night" *Donna Jean Godchaux – production; backup vocals on "Greatest Story Ever Told", "Walk in the Sunshine", "Playing in the Band" and "Cassidy" *Dave Torbert – bass guitar on "Greatest Story Ever Told" References Category:1972 debut albums Category:Albums produced by Bill Kreutzmann Category:Albums produced by Bob Weir Category:Albums produced by Jerry Garcia Category:Albums produced by Keith Godchaux Category:Albums produced by Phil Lesh Category:Bob Weir albums Category:Grateful Dead Category:Grateful Dead Records albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums recorded at Wally Heider Studios